universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Ranma Saotome
Entrance There's a Pervert in the Bathroom! A door to the bathroom opens up and Ranma steps out on the battlefield, fully clothed as mist bellows from the door. Special Attacks Neutral B - Moko Takabisha Ranma shoots a glowing comet at the opponent, made up of his pride. Any OP attacks are able to be held off by this besides those that can pass by opponents. You can also charge this up to increase its size, allowing you to hold off OP attacks for longer periods of time. His pride can be increased by the statistics and odds of fights, resulting in more damage done to an opponent, but knockback would be unchanged. The chargeup also leaves him open, even when he's able to move around, so be cautious. Side B - Final Attack Ranma executes the final attack, passed down from his father in the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts...where he runs away and screams. There's three main keys to this: speed, strategy, and the most obvious one being separation. Yeah, you can grab him at the startup of this method, but he'll manage to be immune to traps. You're also locked in this one direction and you cancel this maneuver with A. He auto-stops at pits, so damage will be done to him if he runs off a thin platform overlooking a thick one. In the air, this works like a shortened version of Finn Palmer's Play Chase. Up B - Hiryu Shoten Ha Ranma thrusts his fist upward, shooting a spiral wind out that works like a tornado. On land, this is handy for finishing off those at high damage, and is aimed up by default. At the frames where the spiral wind, usually in the form of a dragon, is about to be executed, you are able to shoot this horizontally, working a bit like Ganondorf's down special in Crusade. In the air, Ranma uses this in the opposite direction of where you point the analog stick and is then launched in the direction pointed (just like it didn't do in the series). This move's especially useful against ranters. However, on land, usage of this cuts Ranma's attack power in half for 15 seconds, so use this move well. Down B - Cold Water Ranma is doused with some cold water where he stands, causing him to turn into a girl. As a chick, Ranma is more agile than strong, though he still has a few tricks up his sleeve. He also gains a new moveset as a tree-borne kettle girl. Neutral B - Katchu Tengen Amaguriken Ranma does a rapid sequence of jabs a la Fist of the North Star. You are indeed able to rack up some damage to be dealt to an opponent, but this also works to parry any melee attacks coming at you as well as deflect projectiles, even in upward shots. While this move is brutal, landing multiple blows to a player, Ranma's vulnerable from behind, so be weary of that, will you? Side B - Sexual Exploitation Ranma plays dirty and uses sexual exploitation as a means of turning the tide on males. This can have a varying effect depending on how it goes. If the opponent has food nearby, Ranma teases a male into giving it to him, which can heal more. If the opponent has a useful item with him, Ranma gets it after using this exploit. At other opportunities, Ranma can mostly use this to leave an opponent open to an attack. This lasts a little longer if players didn't see you transform to begin with, of course. Up B - Stage Exploit First appears a stage where Ranma stands. This has no recovery properties at firstglance, but upon reinput in another area, Ranma gives a cue, causing the stage to shift over to where he is like magic. And by magic, I mean a bunch of girls who went along with this scheme. Players can yank off the cover to reveal them, resulting in the stage being out for a good 10 seconds before you can resummon it. Down B - Hot Water, not Boiling! Ranma pours hot water on himself, turning back into a male. Final Smash - Jusenkyo The stage changes to the training ground of the cursed springs. For 15 seconds, you fight on a bunch of bamboo sticks over cursed spring water. Ranma won't really be affected by the waters, so don't worry about any transformation errors interfering with your down special. However, opponents when dropped into the pool are transformed into what the specified spring water is, and stats are altered around depending on the form change (although some are ineffective): *Girl - Fighters are weaker but faster *Boy - Mirror opposite for how it goes for chicks *Panda - Fighters are slower but have more impact in attacks *Piglet - Fighters are smaller and on the cute level *Cat - Fighters are smaller but more agile *Duck - Fighters are capable of extra jumps, but it sacrifices length in recovery specials in the process *Frog - Fighters are smaller, but have the jump height of a Bunny Hood and their grabs become a tongue that can be used to grab items and be used as a recovery tether Players cursed still manage to use special attacks, though any animal transformations don't transition into final smash properties for characters like Yzma. After the FS, there will be some buckets of water players can use exclusively after the final smash in order to revert back to original form (yes, even if you're playing competitive, the buckets come along to your aid, and the frequency is superfluous to how often a bucket appears). Although if it rains in a stage, the post-FS effects can kick in for the competition. Also, in Ranma's in his cursed form when it rains in a stage, the hot water is to be used in a dry spot. KOSFX Male KOSFX1: "Nooo!" KOSFX2: "Aaaah!" Star KOSFX: "Water! Why does it always have to be water!?" Screen KOSFX: "Damn." Female KOSFX1: "You pervert!" KOSFX2: "What'd ya do that for??" Star KOSFX: "AaaaAaauh-uh-uh-uh-uh-uh!" Screen KOSFX: "Oof!" Taunts Male Up: "Hey, buddy, you never said anything about that to us." Sd: "I accept--" *hand motion* "--your challenge." Dn: "Sorry about this." Female Up: "I think we should, um, try it again." Sd: "I've seen myself plenty of times, right? And I'm better built to boot." Dn: "Sorry about this." Victory Options+Failure/Clap 1. *laughs, then gives a thumbs-up along with a wink* 2. 3. *kisses Akane* Failure/Clap: Intense studies Standard Attacks Male TBA Female TBA Snake Codec Snake: "Otacon, who's this guy with the pigtail?" Otacon: "Snake, that's Ranma Saotome. I know him from my Japanese animes. He's the master of Anything Goes Martial Arts as well as an arranged mate for Akane Tendo." Snake: "'Anything Goes Martial Arts'? Are modern weapons and shit allowed there?" Otacon: "When he was young, his father Genma Saotome saw potential in Ranma, leading to him being put through countless trials over the years to toughen him up." Snake: "I can relate to that. He doesn't look that tough to me." Otacon: "On their journey, Ranma and his father trained in China where they came across Jusenkyo, or Valley of the Cursed Springs." Snake: "So, Ranma and Genma got cursed from the spring water." Otacon: "Yeah. Genma was first to be knocked into a spring, causing him to become a panda when he was doused with cold water. Ranma got cursed as well, but he changes into a girl." Snake: "Did he relieve that curse?" Otacon: "Nope. It's still at it. But they turn back when doused with hot water." Snake: "Hmm...A guy getting tossed into a spring,--" *changes to Colonel's frequency* Colonel: "--then turning into someone different." *back to Snake* Snake: "That's a scary thought." Otacon: "Uhh...yeah." Character Description TBA Classic Mode TBA Extras Pawlette Swaps TBA Victory Theme Ranma ½ - Make me Wild Like You Stage Furinkan, Japan - Furinkan High School Relic Water Trivia TBA Category:Playable Characters Category:YouTube Poop Category:Viz Media Category:Ranma ½ Category:Male Category:Female Category:Human Category:Heroes Category:Teenager Category:Anime Category:Fighter Category:Egotistical Characters Category:Red Category:Black Category:Lawl Galaxy Category:Team SV33